maniaron_homebrewfandomcom-20200216-history
Emerald Equilibrium
Emerald Equilibrium LG Metropolis (central) Corruption +4; Crime +6; Economy +5; Law +3; Lore -1; Society +10 Qualities cultured, long memory, prosperous, resource surplus (Entertainment), subterranean, timid citizens Danger 5 Government council Population 80,000 people (30,000 humans, 20,000 dwarves, 15,000 gnomes, 10,000 oreads, 5,000 changelings) Notable NPCs High Councilwoman Sethrina Lorgrun LN Female Human Aristocrat 8/Bard 5 Judge of the Damned Fronir Clreanan LE Middle-Aged Male Human Oracle (Heavens mystery) 10 Head Crusader Projin Diamondhammer LG Middle-Aged Male Dwarf Paladin of Forgruu 7/Ranger 3 Queen of the Gypsies Scaree Rhymewind CG Female Gnome Bard 5/Rogue 3/Arcane Trickster 1 Archdeacon of the Benevolent Beast Keratrem the Amethyst LG Female Oread Warpriest of Forgruu 6/Oracle (Life mystery) 2 Potion Mistress Cheriira CG Young Female Changeling Witch (Healing patron) 4; Whistlewing NG celestial thrush familiar Marketplace Base Value 20,800 gp; Purchase Limit 150,000 gp; Spellcasting 8th Minor Items *; Medium Items 4d4; Major Items 3d4 Situated underneath the human kingdom of Rastria, the huge metropolis of Emerald Equilibrium is a bustling underground city situated on a huge column of pure, unbreakable emerald colored diamonds, with the city's structure itself composed of various pieces of adamantine metals and emeralds. Due to the huge amount of gems and jewels the city has access to, it is a bustling trading area for other parts of the kingdom; hundreds of merchants and traders come into the town from all over Rastria to make a profit on a daily basis. The High Council of Diamonds consist of a variety of people, who's entire focus is to make sure the city is as economically stable as possible-this has been nothing but a success to their leader, High Councilwoman Sethrina Lorgrun, who has made and passed a huge variety of laws to insist on a fair marketplace. She was born in the city of Cetraiatex, a smaller but equally prosperous city in the south; many believe she was taught in the various laws of that city as a girl, and as such has incorporated her own versions of these laws into the city. However, she despises the criminal activity in that city, and thus has made it a mandatory law that any form of theft will result in forced manual labor at first; but the second time will be punished with execution by beheading. Even though crime does continue to happen, it is not as extreme or common as it is in the smaller city-mainly due to how, as everyone is in relatively stable finances, there's no real need to steal. If anything, vandalism and public brawls are a much more common crime than theft. Any crimes that do happen will end up with the perpetrators being arrested by the head of the city's police state-a gruff but honorable dwarf named Projin Diamondhammer, who once spent some time as a crusader against demons in the south. Despite his short tempered nature and disdain for teenagers and rebellious people, he is kind to the prisoners while they await judgement-giving them what food and drink they want (outside of alcohol), and being just as strict and forceful on any lesser prison guards who are abusive or heartless to any prisoner as if they were a prisoner resisting arrest. In fact, many a time he has helped shaped these prisoners into well loved people when they were released-like Cheriira, a gold haired changeling who was on trial for murder at an age of 5. Nobody believed she truly murdered her adoptive parents, and evidence was showing that she truly was an innocent bystander and a lucky survivor-however the judge was unsure, and thus accompanied Projin to raise her as his own. Now, despite only being 11 years of age, she is independent and lives her life as a potion maker and healer for adventurers stopping to stay-and the dwarf couldn't be anymore prouder. Gypsies do run around the city-but rather than be a menace or a small nuisance, they are in fact the very source of entertainment for the city, with the various gypsies being bards, fortune tellers, or heads of their own games (like craps, poker, etc). The majority of these permanent settling gypsies are gnomes, with a few humans among their mist-they all live within a large building known as the Court of Giggles, and are ruled by their free spirited and kind queen, Scaree Rhymewind-a beautiful ruby haired gnome who despises oppressive rules and wishes for freedom for all. Despite this, she is good friends with Sethrina, and both are constantly seen making friendly chats or discussions about any political issues with the gypsies and the other cityfolk. This is normally done within the Spire Sanctuary-a large church of the Benevolent Beast, named for the spike-like tops of the jewels sticking out. The Archdeacon of this building, Keratrem the Amethyst, is a soft spoken and generous emerald colored oread who makes sure that any who are being punished for no reason have sanctuary from the city's oppression-for one major flaw in the city is that once you are committed for a crime, regardless if you are innocent or guilty, many of the city will see you as nothing more than a rebel wishing for anarchy. And these fine folk blame one person for this mindset-a cold blooded, stoic man named Fronir Clreanan, who is the High Judge of the city, and the one who makes all judgments for crimes committed. Despite this, he is extremely biased and racist-believing that all non human races are the "tumors of this pure world", and that any human associating themselves with these races are traitors to humanity. This is a reason why he will try to convince the jury to go on his word with whatever crime is committed-meaning that if he believes the defendant is guilty (which almost always happens), he will try to blackmail and threaten members of the jury to get them on his side. He is as clever as he is cruel, and makes sure to carefully hide his tracks-through a combination of magic and a silver tongue to throw off any investigators on his trail. This is the reason why he is so despised by the city-but at the same time, most fear him even more so. To them, he is more than just the very man who enforces the law-he is a man who can twist the laws to his own biased views, and is clever enough to make sure no evidence points of his wrongdoing. The only people who openly express their hatred towards him are Projin (who's men have usually been forced to use brutality on innocent bystanders), Cheriira (who's shop has been vandalized more often than not), Scaree (who is viewed as the very downfall of the city's perfect law and order), and Keratrem (who is thought to be a religious hypocrite, allowing demon worshipers and sinners into her church)-all have been badly affected by his bias based actions, yet because of the fact that Sethrina has no evidence to prove of his actual doing (believing all events to be from other people taking his strict code and twisting it to their favor) and that he is very good as a judge (in her eyes), she has yet to revoke him of his title. Which is something the man takes in sheer pride. Category:Location Category:Settlement Category:Metropolis Category:Central Category:Made by KoolKobold